


Lazy Mornings

by andromedia5



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian's a good artist, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mar'i's a good girlfriend, Morning After, Painting, although not the best model, and damian doesn't think of dick as a brother, childhood rivals excellence, demonfire, mar'i doesn't consider bruce to be her grandfather, people who make demonfire batcest are gross, they make each other happy and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Relationships: Mar'i Grayson & Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Mornings

“Hold still,”

“I wanna go put on pants,” she complained, and although he knew she was mostly joking, if anything her plans of more clothing made him hold tighter to her wrist. She laughed, her voice still drenched with sleep and looked at him with eyes he could never quite capture on canvas.

“You really need me for a reference? Can’t remember what I look like?”

Quite the contrary, Damian was sure that he would remember these mornings with her, tangled in his sheets, covered loosely in a button up shirt he had worn the night before, for the rest of his living days. He brought her knuckles to his lips, feeling her pulse increase, ever so slightly as he did, “I have every inch of you committed to memory, beloved,”

Grayson smiled, her fingers still laced through his free hand, “Then why do you still need me to pose?”

Damian’s eyes flitted back to his work “I do not, I simply enjoy the view,”

She let out a noise of outrage and Damian laughed as he felt a pillow collide with the side of his head, knocking him down onto the mattress. Still holding her weapon of choice, she straddled him and continued to bring the pillow down upon his head. He found it difficult to block her attacks while he was still laughing, harder then he had in a long time.

“I yield, I yield,” he managed, pushing the pillow away as she grinned down at him.

“On Tamaran, a comment like that could get you beheaded,”

“Attacking the Hafid al Ghul would get you hunted down by assassins,”

“I could take ‘em,”

“Likewise,”

“Call a truce?”

Perhaps kissing the crown princess as hard as he possibly could was not how truces were made on Tamaran and he was sure they were not conducted as such by The League but it worked well enough for them.


End file.
